I Want You Back
by elisheva
Summary: The Emergency Room sees many things. But are they enough to keep Cameron from resisting House's charm to get her back onto his team?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A brand new story as promised about our fav characters. For my purposes I have put Cameron and Chase in the ER and Amber is alive and on House's team. I do not own House. If I did the episode last week would have ended quite differently. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The emergency room at a hospital places many things into perspective. For a brief moment all feuds are put aside as life hangs into balance. Working in any hospital shows how precious life can be and the ER is a reminder of how things can change in the blink of an eye.

Blink. Life leaves a 22 year old sliced in the neck while you are unable to stop the bleeding.

Blink. A 64 year old grandmother goes into uncontrolled convulsions and pronounced clinically brain dead before her heart stops from a stray bullet.

Blink. An 18 month old nearly blue on arrival when she suddenly stops breathing and can't be revived.

It's enough to make you want to hold your eyes open forever.

I was talking to the parents of a patient we _did_ save from a severe allergic reaction when I felt eyes on me. An impatient tap, tap, tap alerted me to who was there long before I turned and made my way to the man leaning against the door frame. I smiled despite my tiredness. "Do you have an emergency?"

Gregory House rolled his brilliant blue eyes. "I hope not. The response time in the hospital _sucks_."

Since his volume control usually went from loud to louder depending on the amount of people present and there were plenty of people in the waiting room we were currently in I placed my hand on his arm and steered him away from potential lawsuit material. "What do you want, House?"

"Nothing. Just admiring the artwork," he snarked.

Despite rolling my eyes my smile widened. "You missed the show for the day."

"I was actually referring to your hair. Did you let the nursery color it?"

"I think you're just sad it doesn't look like a prostitute now." I had my normally dark brown hair bleached and put brown and red streaks mixed in it.

"It looked just like someone I paid just last weekend." He snapped his fingers on the hand not controlling the cane. "I _knew_ you were stalking me!"

I opened the break room door and fished in my pocket for change for the coke machine. "Are you going to tell me the real reason you are down here away from you lair stalking _me_?"

He plopped down in a chair and took the coke I bought him with a curled lip. "You could have opened it."

"You could have bought it," I shot back as I sank into a chair across from him and downed half of my diet coke.

"Well, if you're going to get technical."

I settled for a glare.

House sulked for approximately two seconds before getting to the point. "I came from the bat cave to grace you with my presence because I heard a rumor that you were becoming quite a Housian."

"Housian?" I repeated with a lifted brow.

He grinned. "Their word, not mine. You've been a tyrant." He sniffed and acted like he was wiping his eye. "I'm so proud."

"They may think I'm a tyrant but when you're sitting on your ass twiddling your thumbs while working in the ER and you have patients coming in you deserve to be screamed at."

House's grin grew. "The wombat was one of them."

"Yes, but..." I interrupted myself and gave him a look. "How did you know that?"

"He came crying to Foreman. His impression of you was right on, by the way. You must yell at him a lot."

I rolled my eyes. "So, you came down to gloat."

"Essentially. You've done well. young Padawan."

"Pada-what?" I thought his mouth was going to hit the table and I couldn't hold the straight face. "I'm kidding! Star Wars, I know."

He put his hand to his heart. "Cameron, damnit! I saw my life flash before my eyes."

I snorted. "I know more than you give me credit for, House."

"Like improvising a lunch straw for a trach?"

I felt my face flame as heat rose to it. "You heard about that?"

"I hear all."

"The straw was still in the wrapper," I defended my actions.

His eyebrows went up. "Really? It's a wonder the guy could breath, then."

"Well, I opened it before insertion. I was pointing out that it was sterile."

House shrugged. "Who gives a flying shit if the guy could get much needed air?"

I smiled. "Flying shit? Isn't the PC flung poo?"

"Dr. Allison Cameron made a funny, ladies and gentlemen. Let us rejoice."

"Would it have been funnier to mention flying monkeys?'

"Flying monkeys are always funny." He finished his coke, crushed it, and threw it across the room into the trash can. "Why is it you leave me and suddenly get a sense of humor?"

The door opened but I ignored it. "I didn't leave _you_, House. Don't be so melodramatic."

He sniffed and I rolled my eyes again. "You never call, you never write."

"Neither do you," I shot back at him.

"I've humbled myself today to beg for your mercy. Put me out of my misery, Cameron. Please come home."

I thought I heard a noise but Renée, an ER nurse, had her back to us getting coffee. I turned my attention back to House. "That's what this is about? You want me to come back?"

He looked at me with his patented 'well, duh' look. "Of course. You make great coffee in the mornings."

There was a definite noise and both House and I looked at the girl. "Renée, can I help you with something? I asked.

She turned red. "Just getting my coffee."

We stared at each other for a quiet moment before House made a rude noise. "Look, nurse, you're not invited in this conversation." Renée didn't respond. "Shoo!" he said, gesturing with his hands.

She finally got the point.

"Are all ER nurses so dumb?" he asked before she was fully out of the door. "No wonder the mortality rate is so freaking high. Now, where were we?"

I smiled at his ability to jump subjects. "I believe you were talking about how much you missed me."

"And I believe I said I missed your coffee. Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, Dr. Cameron."

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. "The answer is no, House."

He shrugged. "Will you at least come up and fix coffee in the mornings?"

I laughed at his pout. "Fix your own damn coffee." I got up and threw my can away. "Good night, House."

"This ain't over," were his parting words.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post! I am currently writing two unrelated stories and got distracted. I don't own House. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chase and I were at dinner that night when I told him what had transpired in the break room.

"Hm," he said. "I was wondering why there was a sudden rash of rumors abound. Was he really begging?"

"You know how House is. It was over-dramatized."

Chase gave me a measured look as he pushed his bread around his plate. "You going to do it?" he asked in a clipped voice. House, apparently, still wasn't forgiven for abruptly firing him.

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"You're considering this?" He was incredulous. "After the way we were treated?"

This had been a touchy subject in the past weeks since returning to Princeton-Plainsboro. I pushed my half-eaten plate aside. "Admittedly I was appalled at the way he treated you but he was fairly decent to me."

Robert placed his fork down decidedly. "'Fairly decent'? Allison, have you forgotten nearly everything that happened under House? His verbal attacks are horrendous. His mental games unjust. And his people skills are more than lacking."

I shrugged, unable to deny the truth. "There's still so much to learn from him."

Robert threw his hands up in frustration. "You said yourself there was no more he could teach you."

"I was mad when I said that and I was wrong."

"The only thing to be learned from that bastard is how to apologize to his victims for his mannerisms."

I tried to keep my temper down. "Chase, could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Could you remember we aren't talking about you but me?"

"Well, I most certainly am not going to go running back," he said, cruelly.

"He wouldn't have you back," I snapped then rubbed my temples with my hands. "Could we finish this conversation later please?"

He threw his napkin in his plate. "As far as I'm concerned this conversation is over. It doesn't involve me, remember?"

I pushed my hair off my forehead and studied the angry man in front of me. "I don't know why you are so mad at me. I had nothing to do with House's actions towards you."

"Are you sure? House seems petty enough to get rid of the competition."

A laugh escaped from my mouth. "Is that what you thought it was all about? It couldn't be because House didn't like you as a doctor?"

Chase pouted. "No. Why? Is that what he said?"

"Chase!" I called him in my frustration. "He's always denounced you as a doctor. Why in the world would you think of yourself as competition? For what?"

"You."

"Me? Are you insane?"

He ran his fingers through his think blond hair. "House likes you. I stand by that."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I don't believe this. Next, you're going to ask about my feelings."

"Well?" he asked.

I stood abruptly, nearly knocking the chair over in my haste. I dug in my purse and threw down some bills. "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow."

He looked like I had kicked his puppy. "Aren't you coming over tonight?"

I shook my head. "I've got things that need to be done."

He stood and leaned close to me. "Did I do something wrong, Allison?"

I felt a touch of impatient with him I thought was buried. "This is always going to be between us, Robert. And we've always known it. It's when it becomes a problem that things get sticky."

"I've got no problems. Not with you."

I simply nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow," I repeated and then headed into the cold night to walk the several blocks back to the hospital where my car was parked.

The wind was brisk and swept my fastened hair and tails of my scarf back almost with violence. I cinched the belt on my coat and buried my ungloved hands deep in my pockets to retain some of the heat from the restaurant. The cold cleared my anger and by the time I reached my car in its horrible parking spot from the late shift beginner I found myself looking forward to grabbing a book, a glass of wine and having a long steamy soak in my bathtub with just myself and some peace and quiet.

When I had first left the hospital after leaving the team, well leaving _with_ the team, I was hesitant to give up my apartment. I knew I should have left the area but it was home now. Chase had wasted no time trying to make our relationship into something close and intimate and I let him lead the way. I only put up resistance when he pushed to move in together. He had mentioned marriage but I laughed at the idea. I was being true to my word and would try to make it work, but not at that high cost. It was too soon to go down that road again.

By the time I had reached home Chase had called me three times- all of which I ignored. Irritated, I made the decision to turn off my phone- something I had rarely done since adding the MD to my name. I still had my beeper for emergencies but I wasn't on call and I deserved a break too.

Then I proceeded to do everything I could to pamper myself for the night. I kept that selfish card way too hidden.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early the next morning and stretched happily in bed. I didn't want to move from that position but my beeper chose that moment to vibrate on my nightstand.

1 new message: Where is my coffee?- H

I smiled and quickly text back: In the cabinet.- C

Where R U?

Still N bed

Can I join?

Pervert!

Lazy-azz!

I chuckled and waited a few minutes but he never wrote anything else, probably already bored with the game. I then got out of my warm cocoon and made my way to the shower to get started on my day.

As soon as I walked in the door of the ER Chase made a bee-line for me. "Allison, are you ok?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and kept walking towards the small locker room to change into my scrubs. "Of course. Why would you ask that?"

"I tried calling you all last night but you never answered."

"Did you ever think I wasn't answering your calls because I wanted to be alone?"

He looked confused. "No."

I stopped and faced him. "Look, Chase. Just back off and give me room to breathe."

He watched me for a minute before taking a step back. "Ok."

"Thank you."

Car accident. Drunk driver. At 12:30 in the afternoon! People never ceased to amaze me. We were able to stabilize the driver. The passenger was not so lucky. The drunk, of course, was fine. He was able to walk out of the hospital with only minor cuts as the police escorted him to an awaiting car.

A 3 year old coming in for stitches. A classic example of why it wasn't a good idea to run with scissors. The mother was in more danger of hyperventilation than the toddler was of the cut. I hoped I would not be that frantic but I've seen doctors forget all medical knowledge when it came to someone they cared about.

Chest pains that turned out to be acid reflux.

Chest pains that were, in actuality, muscle spasms.

Severe chest pains caused by a myocardial infraction. It was the man's third heart attack. He was a pro, it seemed, telling us he knew the routine.

Robert came to me after our shift to see if I needed a distraction.

"Let's see a movie," I impulsively suggested.

"Anything," he agreed, his Australian accent stronger since he was tired.

He immediately regretted letting me choose when I picked _Alvin & the Chipmunks_. "I need something light and funny," I defended.

He shrugged as he shelled out the money. "I didn't say anything."

I playfully shook my finger at him with a smile. "No, but you made a face!"

He chuckled. "You can read my looks now?"

"And your mind. Don't forget that."

"Right."

Robert wanted to pay for overpriced popcorn so I made him feel better by letting him buy me an overpriced diet coke. "Why don't you want to see it?" I asked curiously.

"They look like creepy little midgets," was Chase's response.

"I think they're cute."

"Is that why you want to see it?"

I laughed. "That and I don't want to have to think about the movie." And I was a die hard closet case Jason Lee stalker. But Chase didn't need to know about that obsession.

He paid for his box of cholesterol covered corn and I happily took my coke to enjoy the minutes of nothingness.

After the movie we sat in the theatre waiting for the lights to come up. Chase squeezed my hand before releasing it. "Well, that was ninety minutes I will never get back."

"Aw, I thought it was cute."

Robert snorted. "You would. The chipmunks looked like stuffed animals."

I pretended to be horrified. "What exactly are you saying, Robert Chase?"

He gave me a grin. "You are such a girly-girl."

"I'll have you know I was very much a tom-boy growing up and could beat your ass in several sports."

"Don't tell me. You played softball."

"Volleyball and basketball. And I dominate at yard football."

"Tag?"

It was my turn to snort. "I had a houseful of brothers. Tackle football was the only way in our game."

"I wouldn't mind playing football with you."

I laughed. "I play rough and dirty."

His was a roguish grin. "I like it rough and dirty."

I felt obligated to slap him lightly on his arm.

* * *

"How was your movie?"

I took a second from bandaging a cut to glare at my interrupter. "I'm a little busy here."

"I was just being social. It's no reason to be bitchy."

I ignored him and cut the sterie tape to close up the gauze. I smiled at the twenty-something girl. "Next time be careful when chopping vegetables."

"Yeah," House added, "they make finger guards, ya know."

I waited until the patient was gone to round on the misanthropistic man. "I am far from being a bitch." Then I thought about his question and crossed my arms while I frowned at him. "How did you know I went to the movies?"

"Stop clinching. You can't convince me you aren't a bitch when you're making a face like that."

"House!"

He lifted his scruffy chin in a show of stubbornness. "I have eyes everywhere."

"Are you following me?"

"Negative."

"Are you having me followed?"

He smirked. "Wrong again."

I bit my lip as I tried to think as devious as House. "If you're so interested in what I'm doing then maybe _you_ should try asking me out."

"Uh, been there. No, thanks. And I'm not so much interested as I am not deaf. You should tell that boy-toy of yours to keep his private life just that."

"Was he talking to Foreman?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Spewing gossip like a 13 year old girl scout."

"I used to be a girl scout."

His smirk turned wider. "He would make you proud."

I rolled my eyes, shook my head, and relaxed my arms against my chest. "What is your excuse for harassing me today?"

"I need a reason?"

"If you are bored you can help clear the ER waiting area."

To my surprise he hobbled in that direction. I quickly followed. He stopped so suddenly in the entrance of the area I ran into his arm and his hand flashed out to stop my forward progress, spanning my stomach while I grabbed his upper bicep to keep from falling. Then he completely ignored me while he made an announcement. "Ladies and gentleman, due to lack of interest in the personnel we will now be implementing a new policy. As this is an _emergency_ room we will only be treating true emergencies."

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him.

Robert walked up, unable to hide his curiosity at the noise. His gaze glanced down at House's hand and then back up at me with raised eyebrows. I blushed, let go of my grip and moved slightly away from his for my own personal space once more.

House continued. "For non-emergencies I will now be charging a fee of $500 for wasting my time."

The people stayed seated, staring at the tall man.

"Five hundred big ones, people. If you aren't in danger of dying within the next ten minutes you better have some cash."

"House," I said, trying to stop him.

One woman spoke up. "Where should we go?"

"There's a clinic through that door. Ask for Dr. Foreman, he's the best. Tell them Dr. Chase sent you." He turned to me as the patients started to stand, a trademark smirk on his face. "Done."

Chase made a face at him. "You're an ass."

"What's that?" House asked, looking at him. "I don't seem to be able to understand your clipped British accent."

I looked past the rivals to see there was no one left in the waiting area. "House, why did you do that?"

I was graced with the cerulean gaze once more. "You asked me to."

"Allison!" Chase exclaimed in surprise. "Why?"

"Yeah, Allison," House mocked, my name sounding strange from his lips, "why would you do such a thing? Someone could die."

"It was their choice to stay or leave," I told House, who suddenly looked mighty proud in that instant. My God, I thought, I completely validated what he did. Disturbed, I turned to Robert. "I didn't tell him to do that, Chase. I asked for his help."

"I did help," House said with a pout.

Chase put his hands on his hips. "You didn't help. You just shifted people from one area to another."

House looked around. "Seems you aren't busy here. They might need help in the clinic."

Chase curled up his lip in distaste. "Do you know how much I despise you?"

"Then I succeeded being your perfect father figure."

Chase took a step closer while the older man stood his ground. "You leave him out of this."

"He's always been in this since he forced you on me by dangling money for Cuddy's breast implants."

"You, guys," I tried to interrupt.

They both ignored me. "So you never liked me. Was it because you think I didn't earn my way on your team or because you were never given a choice?"

House smiled. "I hate it when my veto power gets taken away but then you never tried to endear yourself to me."

"I worked my ass off for you!"

"By selling me out the first chance you got."

Chase's face grew slightly red but I was powerless to stop them now. "It was your friend, Wilson, not me who talked to Tritter."

House's eyes turned flinty. "How about Vogler? How convenient you forgot about that betrayal."

"That's what it's been about?"

"Payback is a bitch."

Chase took a step back. "I tried to make it up to you."

House snorted. "Kissing my ass only works if you're cute and female. And you ain't that pretty."

"I was securing my job. I thought you of all people would appreciate that."

"Securing your job. How'd that work out for you?"

"My boss is more forgiving these days."

"I can't believe someone else is tolerant of your sloppiness. How many people have you killed?"

I had had enough. I put my hand on House's chest and pushed him slightly back. "Would you two grow up? Or at least go some place else? I'm tired of listening to it."

House stuck his bottom lip out at me. "You always take his side."

"I'm on no one's side," I told him. "I'm sick of you both. Go away."

Luckily, Chase was paged at that time to clinic. He glared at House while the other man grinned. But he left as he was bid.

"Alone at last," House said as he turned to me.

"House."

"Fine. You know where I'll be."

"Hiding from Cuddy, I'm sure."

He nodded. "How right you are. Holla!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, not mine, obviously. I've never been a fan of Huddy.**

* * *

House had created a lull in the day and I found myself enjoying the peace while I stayed out of the nurse's way as they sterilized everything.

Finally, I had a patient brought in by his wife in a wheelchair. Shortness of breath, wheezing, chest pains. I immediately ordered an EKG and an echocardiogram to check for heart problems. I was used to being hands on under House because of his mistrust of people and his perchance to blame everybody but himself. When I started in the ER I managed to offend several of the techs by insisting on working the tests myself. Now they relinquished their machines without a word.

The echo was fine and the EKG was spitting its results while I was unhooking the sensors when Mr. Robinson had a violent coughing fit. When he removed his hands from his face they were covered in blood.

"Has that happened before?" I asked as I took some santi-wipes and cleaned him up.

Mrs. Robinson nodded. "Once or twice recently."

"Hm. It might be a sign of pulmonary distress." I checked the reading of the EKG. "Your heart is fine, Mr. Robinson. Let's get a better look at your lungs, shall we?"

His lung x-rays were not pretty. I got the patient situated in a room and took his wife outside in the corridor to discuss the case more.

"Is there anything else you can tell me that's been going on recently? Even if you think it has nothing to do with what is going on it might be helpful."

We took a seat on some chairs across from the room and she placed her finger on her mouth in thought. "Well, he's been depressed lately but he's been having to work late because of some recent layoffs." She smiled at me. "Steve's an insurance salesman, you see. He's worried about getting his pink slip, too, but I try to remind him that God always provides for those in need."

I did not roll my eyes but I really hoped she wouldn't be a fanatic about her religion. Luckily for me, she stopped at that sentence. "Has he been fatigued?"

"Oh, yes. I just attributed it to his job. When he gets home he just slumps into his chair, catching his breath. I keep telling him he's too fat so he's been losing weight recently. Still gasping, too. Poor thing, even on the weekends he doesn't want to get out and about too much."

My mind was starting to get the picture of the diagnosis and I struggled to keep my empathy under control. "Do you have Mr. Robinson on a special diet?"

"No, darling. He's just not eating as much. I guess he's learned the secret of portion control."

I closed the chart and stood, waiting until she had done so as well. "Mrs. Robinson, I am a little concerned with your husband's rapid weight loss. As much as diets and other things work it is recommended to do so gradually so your body does not lose needed nutrients. Also, there was a small spot on your husband's x-ray. Please don't be alarmed- this could be many things. Unfortunately, that might mean more testing."

Mrs. Robinson had paled at my words but she had a resolved look. "Anything you can do to help Steve."

I smiled at her and, although she was a strong woman, I saw her visibly relax. "If you don't mind I'd like to bring in another doctor to consult with."

She nodded and went back into the room to be with Steve.

I took a deep breath and made my way to the elevator. Once on the correct floor I paused for a moment before making my familiar way down the hall. Suddenly, I was at the door to my old conference office without even realizing I had stopped there. Foreman looked up at that time and smiled slightly as he nodded his head. I smiled as well and wiggled my fingers at him when there was a loud boom by my face which made me jump and the glass door rattle. House was looking at me from the other side of the pane, his large hand flat against the glass. I nervously pulled on the ends of my scrub top before opening the door that separated me from his sometimes cruel mouth.

House took some steps back and allowed me into the room. _Everyone_ was looking at me from their places at the conference table but I was pleased to see the visit wasn't going to be in vain.

There were several people I didn't know peering back at me- two women, one blond, one brunette, and a young man along with the familiar doctors Eric Foreman and James Wilson. And, of course, Dr. Greg House.

"What?" he asked, bluntly. "Do you have a hall pass for being out of your section?"

I ignored his snide comment. "I'm not here for you, actually." I turned to the table. "Wilson, I need to speak to you."

Wilson stood immediately. "Sure, Cam. Let me just--"

"Wait!" House interrupted. We both turned and looked at him. "You can't just waltz in here and steal one of my team without consulting with me first."

I rolled my eyes. "He's not one of your team. They are." I gestured at the table.

House had the stubborn glint in his eyes. "I don't care. You can't have him."

"Why not?" I decided to play along for a moment.

"I told you. You have to ask Daddy if the kids can come out to play."

I crossed my arms, studying him. "Can he?"

He crossed HIS arms to mimic me. "Can who do what?"

I had to roll my eyes again. "Can Wilson come out to play?"

"No."

"_What_? Why not?"

House smiled. "I just don't know if little Jimmy can handle going out by himself with a _girl_. What if you end up pregnant? Or worse, married." He shivered and grimaced at the "horrible" thought.

"House," Wilson said from slightly behind me.

"Hush," House told him. "Daddy's talking to the female incarnate of Benedict Arnold."

Foreman snorted in laughter.

I turned to glare at him. "You stay out of this, quitter."

"Hey!" he defended. "You quit too."

"You quit first."

"Children!" House demanded our attention. "_Technically_ if the Australian outback had kept their kookaburra nobody would have quit."

"Yes, we would have," Foreman and I said in unison.

House frowned in his disapproval. "Foreman, don't you have something you could be working on?"

Foreman smiled and stretched. "I think you're confused on who's boss here."

"Then find some work and give it to yourself." He started to walk towards his office.

"House! I do need Wilson. I have a patient who needs another opinion and I think--"

He turned around and stopped my speech and walk with a piercing look. "Why are you talking to me about it? Wilson's head of his own department, for God's sake." He turned and I heard him mutter, "Pathetic."

I balled my fist and wanted bad to hit him in the back of his head but he made it safely to his office, glass separating us once more.

"Cameron?" I heard Wilson say.

I turned and smiled at him. "Yes. Come with me?"

"Of course."

We were in the elevator when the rant I was holding came forth. "Where does he get off, calling _me_ pathetic? Why does he always play these childish games? I mean, he's a damn doctor. How the hell did he make it through med school with his freaking attitude? Jackass."

Wilson was looking at me with a little fear while two nurses who were riding down too looked as though I had grown more heads. "Feel better?" Wilson asked.

I shook my head. "Not really. If he's a jackass I am too. I can't _believe_ I feel into his trap again."

Wilson cleared his throat. "If it makes you feel _any_ better he is probably sulking in his office because you and Foreman hurt his feelings."

I smiled wickedly. "Aw, poor baby got his feelings stomped on? Karmic justice. Keeps it up and he will never talk coffee out of me."

"Coffee?"

The doors opened and the nurses escaped. "He's been bugging me about coming back to his team. Do you know what that's about?"

Wilson shrugged as the metal box disposed us to our destination. "He hasn't mentioned it at all. The only time he discusses anything about you he's usually bitching about Chase."

"Why does he hate Chase so much?"

"You got me. Tell me about this patient."

I gave him a rundown of everything I had come across and then we entered the room containing Mr. and Mrs. Robinson.

"Hello, dear," the woman greeted.

"Steve and Karen Robinson, I'd like you to meet a colleague and friend of mine, Dr. James Wilson. He's a specialist that I believe will be able to assist us in diagnosing this medical obstacle."

The patient looked pale even against the generic white hospital sheets. "What's it you think I got?"

Wilson took the question. "It sounds like you might have had some abnormal findings on your x-ray. We're about to take a look."

"Abnormal?" Steve repeated. "Do I have cancer?"

The oncologist in Wilson perked immediately. "What makes you ask that?"

"His family history isn't exactly clear of the disease," his wife supplied. She looked at me. "We've been talking since you left. We're prepared."

Her husband nodded before having a coughing spasm- void of blood this time.

Wilson looked at me. "The x-rays?" he asked in his kind way, lifting an eyebrow slightly.

I offered the Robinson's a smile. "We'll be back."

Wilson and I found a semi-secluded area and we looked at the x-rays together. He found my area of concern immediately.

"What do you think?" I asked him after a quiet moment of study.

"Well, I am hesitant to jump to any conclusions without a few more tests." He squinted closer to the film before looking back at me. "But between us I think you were right to bring me in."

I exhaled slowly. "I was hoping I was wrong."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know how you feel."

My name was paged overhead back to the ER's nurses station.

"Go on. I'll take care of the Robinson's."

I smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, James."


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't until the next morning that I had some extra free time to check back in on Steve, only to find he had been moved under the orders of Dr. Wilson.

"Donna," I said to one of the nurses, "I'm going upstairs for a minute to get an update on a patient admitted yesterday."

The young girl nodded. "Yes, ma'am, Dr. Cameron."

It made me smile on my way to the correct floor.

I made it a point to walk swiftly past House's office but couldn't resist sneaking a peek. There was no one in the conference room but House's shades were closed and I'd lay good odds that the surly man was either napping or playing his Game Boy DS.

Wilson's door was halfway opened and I saw him charting on his desk but I still knocked for good measure. He looked up and gestured me to come in. "Good morning," he greeted me warmly.

"Hey." I sat down and couldn't stop my look of disgust at his hideous tie of hot pink with neon green turtles and orange polka dots. "What the hell's up with that?" I had to ask. "Did you lose a bet with House?"

The handsome doctor sighed. "Actually I did. It's pretty bad isn't it."

I put my hand to my mouth to stop from laughing right out. "It's horrible."

"Thanks."

When I thought I had control of the rising giggle, I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you knew better than to bet with House. Well, against him anyway."

Wilson pulled at the offensive item to loosen the knot. "You would think. But I was sure I could win."

I pushed a curl back behind my ear as I leaned back in a relaxed state. "What was the bet?"

Wilson turned pink. "It was stupid, really."

I smirked. "Aren't they all?"

"He has the three new people constantly trying to prove who would be a better choice for his team. House said he could get the girls to fight over who would...want to pleasure him more."

My jaw dropped. "And they did?"

He nodded. "House instigated it and before the end of the day the girls were nearly ready to claw each other."

"Over _House_?"

"Yep."

"Did he offer them money? Lie about anything?"

"Nope. I was present for the _entire_ exchange."

"Wow," was all I could say.

Wilson grimaced. "I know. I couldn't believe it. Apparently being on House's team is more prestigious than we originally thought. Or House's allure is incredible."

"Apparently."

"But you didn't come about House. Or the tie."

"No, but the tie does make for an interesting conversational piece."

"What can I do for you this fine morning, Dr. Cameron?"

"I had a little downtime and wanted to check in on Mr. Robinson."

He nodded and shifted through several charts to find the appropriate one, a move that was needless since he didn't need to refer to it at all. "This morning was bad for him. He never seemed to catch his breath from coughing. We were able to collect a specimen of his sputum to exam then I gave him a strong cough suppressant. We have a bronchoscope scheduled at noon."

I shook my head. "If he has it, what are his chances?"

Wilson stood up and came around to sit on his desk in front of me. "IF is the word. I'm not making any predictions, Allison. Even if our suspicions are confirmed I have no crystal ball."

I sighed. "I know."

"But you had to ask," he supplied, offering his gentle smile.

I was forming another question about our mutual patient when Wilson's door slammed open, making both of us jump.

"What the hell are you two girls gossiping about?" House asked as he stormed the room.

I rolled my eyes are him. "What are you doing out and about? I figured you'd be napping now."

"Just woke up," he said, perkily enough. "Hungry. Food. Now."

"Yes, Master," Wilson answered, standing up.

House turned to me. "Coming? Wilson will buy you a salad."

"House!" Wilson protested.

"Ok, a burger and fries."

I laughed. "I'll come but don't worry, Wilson. I will pay for my own."

House looked interested. "Mine, too?"

I snorted. "You wish."


	6. Chapter 6

"Why do you lie when you know you are so bad at it," House was asking Wilson over lunch.

"Plausible deniably."

"So's your face."

I spoke up. "That doesn't make sense."

House rolled his eyes. "Duh! So's your face always makes sense."

"Thank you, Dr. Dorian."

He scoffed. "I was saying that long before that show thought they thought of it."

I ignored him. "Wilson, you _are_ a bad liar."

"Not to people who don't know me."

"You have such obvious tells," House told him.

"Like what?"

House stole a fry from his plate. "If I tell you, you might make a conscious effort to stop doing it. Then I won't be able to tell if you're lying."

"And this is important because..."

"Because he is House," I answered for him, "and he doesn't need a reason."

"Exactly." He took a bite of his burger then talked with his mouth full. "So, what were you doing on my floor, Cameron?"

I poked at my salad. "Last I checked the oncology department was on your floor too."

He looked sharply at me. "You have a reason to talk to oncology?"

Wilson raised his hand. "Uh, hello. We're friends, you know."

"I gave a patient to James and he was diagnosing him. I just happened to be checking on him."

House gave me a snide look. "Ever the bleeding heart, Cam."

"You know me. Bleeding hearts are us." I was interrupted but the sound of my beeper. "Got to go. Thanks for lunch."

A motorcycle accident involving a twenty year old on gravel road.

As I prepped him for the inevitable surgery I looked down at his leg and could see where the gravel ate right into the bone. I wondered vaguely if he would lose that leg. Stripping my gloves I descended to the waiting room to give the boy's parents a bit of hope. After dealing with them I headed into the break room to get some much needed caffeine. Chase followed me in there.

"Hungry, Allie? I can run get us something to eat."

I gave him a tired smile. "I'm sorry but I ate already."

"With who?" he asked, curiously.

"House and Wilson."

He quietly handed me enough change for a coke. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, Robbie. Just tired of the day."

"Come over tonight?"

There was no real reason why I shouldn't so I gave him a nicer smile. "Sure. We can rent a movie."


	7. Chapter 7

It was a day for children and overwrought parents, apparently. A child stuck a beanie weenie up his nose and the parents panicked and brought him into the ER. I requested a surgery consult. Chase had a kid who had swallowed some change.

A man came in complaining of pain. X-rays showed he had a knife in his side. He couldn't tell us how it happened and the fact that he was obese didn't help things. Since the films were interesting I saved them to show House.

There was a lull in the afternoon so I took my gift up to the fourth floor. I caught him torturing his team.

"I don't pay you for stupid ideas, Lucky Thirteen."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I have a name, you know."

"I don't care. Ah, Cameron!" he said as he saw me in the doorway. "Show them how it's done."

I looked at the white board for the symptoms. "Wegener's Granulomatosis?" I suggested the first thing to pop in my head.

He beamed. "That's my girl."

I held up the films I had brought to cover my embarrassment. "Brought you something."

"Great. You three, start treatment on our patient."

The other female looked at us. "But what if that's not correct?"

House shrugged. "Then blame Cameron when he dies." He crossed the room to grab the x-rays and held them to the light. "Cool. Knifing?"

"Yes," I said, following him to his office. "Poor guy didn't know why his side was hurting."

He snorted. "Fat bastard. This is why people shouldn't weight five hundred pounds."

"This coming from a man who weighs one fifty soaking wet."

"Do you even weigh a hundred, Cameron?"

I rolled my eyes. "The x-ray is yours. I know you have your collection of odd ones."

"Yes, this one is going right in there next to the ultrasound of the two headed baby."

"The ultrasound is of twins."

"But it looks like the baby had two heads," he argued.

"Whatever," I told him. "I need to get back. The ER never closes."

"You could stay," he tried.

"I could but then where would you get the cool pictures?"

"I have my connections."

I laughed. "You sound like the Mafia."

"That's me. You can tell my heritage by my Italian last name."

"Bye, House."


	8. Chapter 8

"I miss Diagnostics," I admitted to Chase that night as we waited our turn in line at the movies.

He looked at me. "What brought that on?"

"I was upstairs today and House asked for my opinion."

"That's odd."

I ignored him. "I'm afraid I'll lose that touch for remembering all those diagnoses."

"The ER has you guessing."

"I know but it's not the same. The emergency room isn't as challenging as House's team."

Chase rolled his eyes. "It's also not as brutal or sarcastic."

I shrugged. "I think I'm going to talk to Cuddy."

"Allison, please reconsider. The ER may not be as challenging but it's a far stretch away from being cruel."

"The cases get to me no matter what," I argued.

"Yes, but House is a vicious one."

I glared at him. "This is my decision, Robert Chase. Not yours."

He looked hurt. "I was just trying to help."

"An unbiased opinion would be nice," I told him sarcastically.

"Fine. An unbiased opinion still has House as an arrogant prick who lives to tear other people down. If you go back to be on his team it would be the worst decision you could make."

"Gee, Chase, tell me how you really feel."

He suddenly gave me a strange look. "You still like him, don't you."

I stepped out of line so the crowd could go around us. "I do care for him. He was our boss for years. How could I not?"

He was frustrated. "I meant like-like. As a crush."

I laughed. "I do not have a schoolgirl crush on House, Chase. Why are you so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous," he said, ruining it with a pout. "I just think you'd be stupid to go running back to him."

That pissed me off. "Then I guess I'm stupid. Can you take me home? I no longer am in the mood to be in public."

Having made my decision and egged on by Chase's reluctance to accept it, I marched into Cuddy's office the next morning.

"Dr. Cameron," Lisa Cuddy said, cheerfully. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

I smiled at her. "I've spoken with House and I wanted to see about working under him again."

She gaped at me. "But you're so good in the ER."

"I don't find it challenging," I repeated for her.

"I wouldn't mind but House already has a full team."

My face fell in disappointment.

She noticed. "How about we put you on as a consultant until House and I come up with a suitable solution."

I went up to tell him. I interrupted his game playing. "Damnit, Cameron, I almost had Princess Zelda!"

I smiled. "On the game or in your head?"

"Both. What do you want?"

I sat down in the chair. "I've talked to Cuddy."

He put down his Game Boy. "And?"

"She won't let me work under you."

He lifted an eyebrow. "You asked?"

I nodded. "You have your team quota."

"Get Thirteen in here. I'll fire her."

I laughed. "I don't think that's an option right now. I can be a consultant."

"Good. Consult the coffee machine and make me a cup." 


	9. Chapter 9

For all intents and purposes I was back on House's team. The only difference was that I had to abruptly leave if they needed me in the emergency room.

The blond woman, Amber, who House called Cut-throat Bitch, was disturbed by my comings and goings. "Pick a place and stay there," she snapped at me when I interrupted yet another differential.

I glanced at my beeper. "I'm sorry. They need me in Trauma."

House waved me out, surprisingly patient. "Go forth then. And think about the case."

I hated car wrecks. I was working on a hemorrhaging woman who I had to later tell she lost her baby. She was seven months pregnant when the trauma took it away from her. Her husband needed surgery on his crushed legs and would probably never walk again.

As I washed my hands in the bathroom I looked at my pale reflection in the mirror and sighed. I was done with the ER. I walked up to the nurses station. "I'm not on call anymore," I told her.

She gave me a strange look. "Ok, Dr. Cameron."

I took the stairs up to the fourth floor, needing the time to think. House was alone when I got there.

"What's up, Cameron?" he asked as I walked into his office.

"I can't do it anymore, House."

His blue eyes looked sharply at me. "Do what?"

Much to my embarrassment tears came to my eyes. "I had to tell a woman she lost her baby."

"Fetus?" he asked.

I nodded. "Fetus," I repeated. "And her husband will probably lose at least one of his legs."

He studied me. "Random patients?"

"Yes."

He rolled his eyes. "You're still too soft. Patients of mine die all the time."

"Not every hour, every day."

He sighed. "I'll talk to Cuddy."

Whatever he said worked because the next day I was officially put back on House's team, much to the dismay of the two girls.

"What do you mean I have to work ER?" Amber was asking as I walked in.

House was uncharacteristically early. "Not that hard. Besides, I got Thirteen working there too since you are such good buddies."

"This is bullshit. Just because your bunny wants to come back..."

"She belongs to Chase, thank you."

"She is right here, thank you," I commented.

Amber stomped out of the office, leaving House to me. "I think that went well," he told me as he gestured to the coffee machine.

I rolled my eyes. Just another day in the office. 


End file.
